


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is based on when Robert said that Vic's baby was crused.





	Untitled

Please leave feedback 

 

Chapter one  
Aaron just stood there staring at Robert not knowing what to say. He knew Robert could be a bit cruel sometimes but this well this was to much.  
Robert "Aaron please I didn't mean it, I am just so frustrated"  
Aaron "well so am I but I don't take it out on you, do I?" Aaron walked out slamming the door behind him. Robert collapsed on the couch head in hands. How could he be so stupid as to say that Vic's baby was unlovable because of it's DNA. 

 

Aaron was sat at the bar with Chas going on about baby names or something like that. Aaron was still replaying Robert's words over and over like they were on repeat. He knew Robert didn't mean anything by it deep down but it still hurt knowing that Robert hated the baby just because of who the father was. Chas stopped talking when she noticed that Aaron wasn't listening.  
Chas "love what's wrong?"  
Aaron "oh just Robert putting his foot in it again"  
Chas "so nothing new"  
Aaron just shook his head. Chas just walked away knowing Aaron wouldn't talk until he was ready. 

Robert looked up when he heard the door open. It was liv and it made him feel even worse than before.  
Liv "what are you doing here?"  
Robert "nothing but kicking myself"  
Liv "what did you do this time?"  
Robert "just said something that hurt Aaron"  
Liv "I'm sure he will forgive you after a while out in the doghouse"  
Robert laughed at this. Then stopped and realized that Liv was proof that DNA doesn't matter and he owed it to Vic to support her no matter what. 

Aaron finally walked into the mill.  
Robert "I'm sorry"  
Aaron "I know it just hit a little to close"  
Robert "I know but I realized that I was just lashing at because of how useless I feel, I'm her big brother and I can't do anything to make this better"  
Aaron "that not true you can help her by being there and not judging her choices"  
Robert just hugged Aaron.


End file.
